Dan Kuso/Image Gallery
Anime Original File:Dankuso.gif|Dan Dan\'s_signature_nose-flick.jpg|Dan doing his signature nose flick Dan_Photo_2.jpg|Dan talking to Drago File:Youger_Dan_edited.jpg|Dan as a child File:Dan_and_Runo_together_by_kataangrocks.png|Dan and Runo 859537179.jpg|Dan and Runo Dan vs. Shuji.jpg|Dan vs. Shuji c8498d31ffe7f71db66aa6d16eb08b13_1264437445.jpg|Dan and Runo Dan throwing Ability.jpg|Dan throwing an Ability Card dan31.jpg|Dan being shocked. dan32.jpg|Dan being shocked. Dan holding a bakugan.jpg|Dan. upload_feedback12.jpg|Dan checking his Baku-Pod. Dan Opening.jpg|Dan. Dan Park.jpg|Dan. Danmakuso.jpg|Dan. Daniel Kuzo.jpg|Dan. Dan Ability Card.jpg|Dan activating an Ability Card. Dan well.jpg|Dan. DanFirstGateCardOpen.jpg|Dan opening a Gate Card. upload_feedback8.jpg|Dan. Bakugan 33-1 001_0001.jpg|Dan vs. Clown. Kopiadanius.jpg|Dan and Runo. KopiaDan and Runo s love Power by Kaf2cute.jpg|Dan and Runo. Kopia94f5.1.32.jpg|Dan and Runo as kids. Kopiamde.JPG|Dan and Runo. Kopiahju.JPG|Dan and Runo. Kopiabfsd.JPG|Dan and Runo at the end of the series. Kopia bakuganbattlebrawlers-japaneseep-7.jpg Dan_Screen.JPG|Dan and Drago's ball form Dan_&_Drago.JPG|Dan and Drago's Bakugan form File:Dan_Screen_2.JPG|Dan and Delta Dragonoid's ball form Dan_yeling_for_sting_lash.png Shun and Dan during battle.png Dan filed open.png dan101.PNG dan2.PNG Sleeping_Dan.png Dan_finds_Drago.png|link=Dan finds Drago Bakugan ep 36 12.png Bakugan ep 36 11.png Bakugan ep 36 6.png awww.PNG|Dan and Runo bakugan_ep_44_14.png Bakugan ep 44 9.png Bakugan ep 44 11.png Bakugan ep 44 6.png Dan_with_Ultimate_Drago.png D,J-1b.jpg|Julie hugs Dan lol-er.png 51 22.png gty.png Tg.png Hb.png Dan on Delta Dragonoid.jpg Dan and Runo.jpg|Dan and Runo 93.jpg|Dan riding his bike Dan talking to Tigrerra.jpg Dan .jpg|Dan B1.png bygy1.png|Team g1.png bytg1.png hn j1.png hnhj1.png hyb1.png Julio vs Dan & Runo.jpg|Julio vs Dan & Runo Dan-and-Shun-as-Kids-bakugan-battle-brawlers-15474398-548-414.gif 33.jpg 105.jpg danange4.png|Dan as a kid Dan-phto-deleted-scene.jpg|Deleted scene of Dan's photo Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.02.41 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.58.24 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.48.18 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.50.50 PM.JPG File:Project_4-img600x424-1265472683gstfw444151.jpg New Vestroia Dan portal.png|Dan jumping to the portal. File:Dankuso.jpg|Dan about to use a 'Double Ability' vlcsnap-2010-09-25-13h04m50s101.png|Dan activating a double ability File:Dan_Mourning.jpg|Dan mourning the loss of Drago File:Dan_Dragon_Proudia.JPG|Dan using Dragon Proudia File:Epi-71.png|Dan and Runo 495.PNG|Dan and Cross Dragonoid unlocking all the Maxus Cross Dragonoid parts 631.PNG|Dan activating an ability 645.PNG|Dan Danma Cuzo.PNG|Dan 654.PNG|Dan 705.PNG|Dan activating a BG ability Dan Gauntlet.jpg|Dan about to use an ability card Hmmm.jpg|Dan thinking 792428231.jpg|Dan worried about Runo 844273214.jpg|Dan opens his arms to hug Runo Bakugan-New-Vestroia-20.jpg imagesCAJLMWRQ.jpg|Dan, Runo, and Julie Drago,let's do this!.jpg|Dan and Neo Dragonoid Dan and runo by klaudia chan-d2yb1ss.png Danma Kuso..jpg|Dan doing his signature nose flick Dan Kuso HD.PNG|Dan continuing to throw Drago NV52_ending.PNG|Dan, Julie and Runo in New Vestroia Episode 52 Special Ending Dan activating a Perfect Core ability.PNG|Dan activating a Perfect Core ability Kopia76u.JPG Kopiau7r.JPG Kopiarr.JPG TACO NIGHT.PNG|Dan singing his Tacos song. Kopianew vestroia brawlers.jpg File:Dan_Screen_NV.jpg|Dan and Neo Dragonoid File:Dan_Screen_NV_2.JPG|Dan and Neo Dragonoid File:Dan and drago together in the comershal break.PNG|Dan and Cross Dragonoid File:IMG 0086.png|Dan and Helix Dragonoid 1943675.jpg|a photo of Dan on Runo's mobile. 300px-New_s3.jpg|Dan using an ability card dan_11.JPG|Dan with a playing card dan_12.JPG|Dan and Drago dankuso1.JPG|Dan's new clothes dfgdfgdf.jpg|Dan 40.png|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance Dan vs Gus.png|Dan vs Gus Neo Drago and Dan.png|Neo Dragonoid and Dan Snapshot - 9.jpg|Dan in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Bakugan Brawlers Resistance.jpg|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000233800.jpg 74.jpg|Dan activating an ability D&D.jpg 86.jpg|Dan getting ready to brawl ep_5_7.png|Dan's first Trap Bakugan 97.jpg|Dan blushing dan.JPG Dan, Mira, Marucho, Baron.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Mira and Baron. Bgh1.png hn1.png 2011-07-22 1157.png Sim2.png Sim3.png 103.PNG dan and drago.png|Dan and Helix Drago Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 1.21.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.31.44 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.14.02 PM.JPG Spectra Beam Buster.gif|Gauntlet Sword Duel (episode 26) Gundalian Invaders File:dtbf.jpg|Dan thrown by Fabia File:Fabia_Throwing_Dan.jpg|Fabia throwing Dan a second time Dan ability GI.PNG|Dan activating an Ability Card. rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren, and Jake File:Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg|Dan, Julie, and Zenet as Julie File:Zenet_Dan.jpg|Zenet and Dan Ewewew.png|Dan being tackled by Julie wishing him good luck in Neathia File:HELP.jpg|Dan running in his Castle Knight armor BKGN GI episode 14 7.png|Dan throwing Hawktor File:Hawktor_Dan.jpg|Hawktor and Dan Dan throwing Lumino Dragon.PNG|Dan throwing Lumino Dragonoid BKGN GI episode 14 2.png|Fabia, Shun, and Dan DanOnWater.jpg|Dan walking on water Jake dan.jpg|Jake and Dan's first fight danshun.jpg|Dan and Shun activate battle gear 123.jpg Hypnotized.png|Dan being knocked out by Kazarina. Dan and LDragaon.PNG|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid Picture 398.png|Dan, Shun, Jake, and Marucho. Picture 406.png|'Dan' readying Explosix. Dan and Fabia on the Mountains.PNG|Dan and Fabia on the mountains Picture 414.png|'Dan' activating an Ability Card. 185px-Dan and Blitz Drago DR.png 185px-Dan and Fabia DR.png 185px-Dan and Titanium DR.png Untitledan.png|Thumbs up koji_dan.png|Koji & Dan dhgi.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 2.10.54 AM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.11.38 PM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid (In Castle Knight attire) Dan GI.png 08743785327.jpg|Dan, Jake and Marucho 0 (3).jpg|Dan and Drago 0 (2).jpg|Dan about to summon a Battle Gear Dan,_Runo_and_Julie_on_a_pic.PNG|Runo, Dan and Julie in photo (EP 22) dan-drago-bakugan-brawl-o.gif DanReturns.png 1897.jpg 179.jpg 28345287.png 22508598.png BBOJ2.JPG Image 5.jpg Dantitanium.png Image 4.jpg 168076_185584778132067_100000416380645_539424_4252197_n.jpg 167509_185584791465399_100000416380645_539425_5076878_n.jpg Mechtanium Surge:Arc 1 File:Dan-Marucho-Shun MS1.png|Dan, Shun, and Marucho in Mechtanium Surge Dan+Drago.png|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid 72.png|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid dan mech.jpg|Dan Kuso dan, marucho, shun mechtanum surge.png|Dan, Marucho and Shun. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0032.jpg|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid in ball form Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Dan versus Sellon DragoDan.JPG Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0044.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0026.jpg mechtanium_surge_1.JPG|Dan, Marucho and Shun in the offical art by Cartoon Network daaan-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-19375677-468-327.jpg|Dan using an ability Serious-Dan-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-20269214-900-674.png|Dan sitting Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 08.58.19.png|Dan leaving for New Vestroia dan on amazon.png|Dan riding on Amazon Dan & drago.png File:Msdd1.JPG 529px-Dan121345.PNG|Dan happy to see Drago okay Dan and drago on neathia.png|Dan and Drago watching sunset on New Vestroia Jmji.png|Shun, Marucho and Dan in photo (EP 11) Dan_drago_wavern.png MeetDan.png|Dan Kuso and Titanium Dragonid Dan and Drago2.jpg|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid 2011-05-22_1804.png 2011-05-22_1805.png 2011-05-22_1821.png dans-back.png|Dan after returning to Interspace MS_Dan_1600x1200.jpg|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid BKN4_146_EA_07_big.jpg|Dan throwing Titanium Dragonoid Danintms1.JPG|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid in Intermission Screen 2 1 0012.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0002.jpg 2_1_0007.jpg|Dan and Drago calling on Zenthon 2_1_0018.jpg 2_1_0019.jpg 2_1_0024.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0004.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 8.26.42 PM.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0008.jpg Dan-suspiciousRafe.jpg 2 1 0018.jpg|Dan having phantom pain. Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.44.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.49.34 PM.png|Dan getting hurt by Mag Mel with their Physic Link Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 9.44.44 PM.png|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 9.47.55 PM.png|Dan activating Dragon Maximum Striker Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 9.50.20 PM.png|Dan sitting down because he thinks the Brawlers will yell at him Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.05.57 PM.png|Dan talking to the Brawlers Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.16.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.21.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.22.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 11.39.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.28.13 PM.png|Dan and Drago sharing Code Eve's powers to the Brawlers Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.05 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m20s133.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.52.31 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.04.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.20.41 PM.png|Dan and Drago's Gate and Key Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.09.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png RenMS.jpg|Dan with Ren Serious-Dan-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-20269214-900-674.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.24.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.30.43 PM.png|Dan and Paige Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.07.34 AM.JPG|Dan on the ground just after Shun hurt him Krowll12.PNG|Dan vs Mag Mel Krowll11.PNG Krowll10.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 6.04.52 PM.JPG|Dan vs Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 9.03.17 PM.JPG|Dan and Anubias Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 5.49.44 PM.JPG|Dan and Mag Mel Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 6.23.00 PM.JPG|Dan and Drago arriving in Mag Mel's Dimension Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 4.50.00 PM.JPG|Dan in comatose Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 6.41.28 PM.JPG|Dan mad to find out that Mag Mel is Barodius Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 6.52.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 5.52.41 PM.JPG|Dan and Spectra joining forces Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 6.06.20 PM.JPG|Dan with Spectra Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 7.47.40 AM.JPG|Dan with Spectra and Shun Screen Shot 2011-08-22 at 8.14.55 AM.JPG|Razenoid taunting Dan Screen Shot 2011-08-22 at 8.12.51 AM.JPG Dan K.png 2011-08-26_1826.png|Dan throwing Titanium Dragonoid Dan kuso.jpg dabn.jpg dan and drago.jpg Dan sword.jpg Brawler ms1.png|Dan and the other brawlers 200756_205838839439994_100000416380645_673830_1855554_n.jpg Mechtanium Surge Arc 2 274.png|Dan, Marucho, and Shun Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.41.56 PM.JPG|Dan running Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.42.09 PM.JPG|Dan talking to Drago Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.49.24 PM.JPG|Dan smiling Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.55.07 PM.JPG|Dan and Fusion Dragonoid summoning Dragonoid Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.02.20 PM.JPG|Dan on Fusion Dragonoid's shoulder Dan and Drago MS2A.jpg|Dan and Fusion Dragonoid Dan and Fusion Dragonoid in water bottle.jpg Dan and Mira MS.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.22.34 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.35.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.37.15 PM.JPG|Dan drinking water Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.37.24 PM.JPG 1246.JPG 1244.JPG|Dan, Shun, Marucho, and Mira 1241.JPG Prodigal19.PNG 1263.JPG 1264.JPG 1302.JPG 1303.JPG|Dan catching Mira 1304.JPG 1337.JPG 1333.JPG 1331.JPG|Dan and Runo Gb5.JPG Dan Intermission Screen.png|Dan and Fusion Dragonoid on the Intermission Screen Dan Intermission Screen 2.png 1360.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.58.18 AM.JPG CTD8.JPG Drago and defendtrix.PNG 1410.JPG 1419.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.40.33 PM.JPG|Dan and Fusion Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.29.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.28.49 PM.JPG Dan with Drago on suide.PNG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 8.13.33 PM.JPG|Shun, Dan, Marucho, and their Bakugan Partners Dan KUSO.PNG Battle brawlers.PNG Screen Shot 2011-12-22 at 6.26.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 1.59.04 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 1.57.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 12.29.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.34.25 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.17.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.57.45 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.49.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.02.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.50.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.34.34 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 11.28.19 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-12 at 6.36.36 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-12 at 6.35.25 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 2.11.54 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 12.19.13 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 12.28.13 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.55.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 7.28.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 2.18.00 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.07.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.05.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.24.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 2.14.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 2.07.38 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 6.04.56 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 1.00.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 3.11.26 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 3.09.29 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 3.01.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.45.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.27.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.50.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 7.04.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 10.31.29 PM.JPG Other Dan and Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago Dan and Drago.gif|Dan and Drago 9408efcfdd61c0_full.jpg|Dan and Drago image8.png se01_ep01.jpg File:Dan_Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago on Bakugan.com (Note Drago's missing horn) Dan BD.jpg|Dan on Bakugan Dimensions Team25.jpg Timothy.jpg S1Dan.jpg dan_kuso_nv.JPG|Dan dan_nv_1.JPG|Dan dan_nv_p.JPG|Dan DanKuso.jpg|Dan MeetDan.png|Dan Kuso and Titanium Dragonid 57.jpg|Dan Shun and Marucho File-Gundalian 4.jpeg Dimensions dan helixdrago 1024x768.jpg Gi dan helixdragonoid 1024x768.jpg File:Gi_dan_helixdragonoid_1680x1050-1.jpeg|Dan at Bakugan.com File:Danx.jpg Dan Mechtanium Surge Poster.png Bakugan_NPC_Dan_R02 copy.jpg Dan large.png ShowChar(1).png dimensions_banner.png Image11.png 1lbdd.PNG 2lbdd.PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 1000000000000000 (5).PNG 3lbdd.PNG DanB1.PNG DanB2.PNG DanB3.PNG abc.jpg DanNPC.PNG DanT1.PNG|Dan introduced DanT2.PNG|Dan wins DanT3.PNG|Dan Loses Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg th_dan-kuso.jpg th_3qTFra7LkCMaOsofAs4DwivQJtnmrMDf.jpg|Dan catching Drago (Video Game) B2-pyrus.jpg Bakugan Pic.png Artwork- UnexpectedGuest.PNG Artwork- PyrusCard.PNG Bakugan Rise of the Resistance - Dan.png Bakugan RotR Screen7.jpg Bakugan RotR Screen6.jpg Bakugan RotR Screen11.jpg Bakugan RotR Screen9.jpg dan_lunchbox_figure.jpg|Limited Edition Lunchbox Figure Dotc spectra vs dan.jpg Defenders of the core3D.jpg File:Dan in Mechtanium Surge.png cha_dan.gif Kusou_Danma_FB03.jpg Category:Image Galleries